


A Fine Line

by NyteFlyer



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyteFlyer/pseuds/NyteFlyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timmy's not fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Line

“You’re fine,” she said, as Timmy started to rise from his chair to give the nurse access to Donald’s IV. Another day, another dollar, another harrowing trip to the emergency room and beyond. This time, the bullet only grazed Donald’s thigh, thank God, but it still produced an impressive amount of blood and required general anesthesia and an hour and a half sojourn to the operating room.   You’re fine, indeed.

Timmy was anything but fine, though he had no interest in explaining that to the well-meaning nurse. She was better than a good number he’d encountered over his and Donald’s years together – at least this one didn’t demand he leave the room because he wasn’t “real family,” whatever that meant. After being married in all the ways that count except one for over a decade, he hardly considered himself artificial. And in a little over a week, the state of New York would finally issue him documentation of his legitimacy.

After that, he might not be fine, but at least he’d move a notch or two closer to it.


End file.
